


Talking Stage

by Nathlyn



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, SCORPIA Member Alex Rider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathlyn/pseuds/Nathlyn
Summary: 14 Questions Alex has asked Yassen. But only one answer he really wanted to know.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich & Alex Rider
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Inspired Works





	1. I wanna know how you take your coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pongnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pongnosis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222295) by [pongnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pongnosis/pseuds/pongnosis). 



> This Story takes place in the Universe of "The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea" by Pongnosis. You can read it without knowing the story but a lot of Characters might be unknown to you. So go treat yourself and read D&TDBS first!  
> This is the first fanfiction I´ve ever written and English isn't my native language. Grammarly and I tried our best.  
> It's inspired by a sound I found on Tik Tok named "Talking Stage" by peach.martine so you maybe want to check it out to really get the vibe I got while hearing it.

Alex stepped out of the shower and immediately felt the cold air brush against his exposed skin. Hot showers were a gift from God himself. He felt way more human than he had 30 minutes before. He grabbed one of the towels the hotel hat stored for them and rubbed his hair and body dry before he put on some boxers and a pair of jeans. His naked feet made quiet wet sounds when he walked back to the main room of the hotel suite he stayed in. He yawned and stroked his hands over his still tense shoulders before sitting down on the couch and turning the TV on. Yassen should be back in fifteen minutes, he realized after he put his watch back on. He let his gaze wander over the hotel room.  
It was... messy.  
The clothes he had been wearing still laid on one of the beds, unclean dishes still on the table and two half drank bottles of water staying on the floor next to one of the beds.  
The room was in a condition Yassen would not approve of. Alex wasn't really in the mood to clean, but he had silent hopes for a pizza evening if Yassen was in a good mood. 

Alex spent the next ten minutes with basic cleaning and even changed the dirty sheets and brought new ones from the lobby. He was barely finished with the second bed when he heard the door click open.  
“Hey Yassen, How was your flight?“  
Alex turned around with a smile on his lips as he saw the Russian entering the suite. Yassen nodded as a greeting and put the bags he was carrying down next to the couch.  
“It was alright, like always. Now let’s get down to business. I talked to the good Doctor and it looks like you got some work to do.“  
Yassen hated Smalltalk Alex noticed with a smile. Not an unknown fact but still. Even Yassen approved of a polite greeting after nearly four months without any contact except ´from the weekly emails Alex sent him to update the status of his mission. Alex reached for the file Yassen had taken from one of the bags. Good old paperwork. Scorpia was still very old fashioned in these aspects. 

The file was an old, grey folder with maybe a hundred pages in it. Not just the folder, but the paper looked old as well. Yassen could probably read the questions on his face but decided not to answer any of them. Instead, he took out his laptop, a different stack of files and sat down on the couch. “This looks like a night full of work and it needs to be done by tomorrow. Do you want to order some food to our room?“  
Alex laid the folder back on the table and looked at the clock on the wall again. Yassen was punctual as always. It was shortly after six and the first hints of dawn started to touch the skyscrapers outside the window.  
“It's still early and If are going to work all night long I need some caffeine right now. There's a nice Chinese restaurant down the street as well. I could grab some takeaway and coffee If you want to?“

Alex wasn't really in the mood for something fancy. And he was pretty sure that this kind of hotel would only provide fancy dishes.  
Yassen stayed silent for a minute and Alex wasn't pushing him. Instead, he started to read the file he was given and took mental notes. He definitely needed to contact Sagitta on this. Maybe even another combat team? Senka had done a good job in Macedonia last year. He wasn't in charge of the operation back then but he met the men on their way back to report to Yassen. Not save around civilians. Exactly what he would need for an operation like this. Alex scribbled down the name of the combat team on a sheet of paper and lined it twice. He heard his stomach grumble and decided to worry about the rest later. He watched Yassen carefully but the blond Russian was focused on his work. He looked unusually tired Alex realized. His hair got longer over his last operation and some streaks of it fell in his face and he looked even paler than normal. Alex half-smiled. Yassen's' mission had been a huge clusterfuck after the assassination of one of his most important operatives. 

He would simply take matters in his own hands now. Yassen had cared for him since he was fourteen years old and he deserved to be taken care of as well. Alex walked to the minibar and poured Yassen a glass full of cold water, grabbed the bag of chocolate raisins he had bought earlier, and walked into the bathroom to put the raisins in one of the plastic bowls standing around. On his way back to Yassen he grabbed a thin blanket from one of the closets and then entered the sitting area again. He put the bowl down on the glass table and then handed the glass of water to Yassen who took it semi willingly.  
“Drink“  
Alex's voice was soft but demanding. He didn't need to repeat himself. It was an order. He then put the blanket over Yassen's shoulders till it laid like a cape. Everyone else would probably be dead by now. Even the order he gave him before was suicide to everyone who wasn't Alex. Yassen didn't look happy at all and reached for the blanket to get it off his shoulders but Alex shot him a „not that friendly“ glare. The message was clear. No room for arguments. And Yassen obeyed. Alex wasn't sure if his mentor was just too tired to argue or if he accepted the small gesture of comfort but it didn't matter. 

Alex's eyes sparkled with mischief.  
“You really should get a haircut. Or do you think of wearing it in a man-bun now? Not that I would mind. Jack says its a fashion trend now.“  
Yassen looked at him and arched his eyebrow in the „If you don't leave the room immediately I am going to kill you“ way.  
It was the kind of look a lot of people feared, especially when it comes to Yassen. People who are a lot more dangerous and powerful than Alex ever wished to be.  
But he could read the faint hint of amusement in the icy blue.  
Alex chose life, grabbed his jacket and wallet and made his way to the door. With his hand on the door knock, he turned around the last time. 

“How do you take your coffee, Yassen?“  
Yassen looked up again, this time with one of his rare smiles around his lips.  
“Black, please. With one teaspoon of sugar.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 27.10.2020


	2. Do you prefer summer rain or when the air turns frosty?

“Is Russia always that cold?“  
Alex asked after they sat down on the soft leather seats of a white BMW. He had just got off an 8-hour flight from Lisbon and was still wearing only a T-Shirt and a thin jacket to cover his arms.  
“I think you've been to Russia often enough to know that yourself.“  
Yassen looked faintly amused. He seemed to be in a good mood.  
“Are you happy to be back, Yassen? It has been a while since you have had any reason to visit your home country“  
Yassen's eyes were locked on the window and he was enjoining the sight he had. As far as Yassen Gregorovich ever enjoyed something at least.  
“I've already spent a week and a half hear. There was a business I needed to attend. The deal is finally signed and I need you for the final details. Its a big operation but the pay is good and we can take some of our current competition out of the game.“  
That was good news indeed.  
At least for the executive board. Alex himself wasn't exactly happy about another mission. Lisbon had been a huge success but the endless nights without sleep still lingered distantly in Alex mind and he still had to write the remaining reports. He wanted to have it done already but Senka and Sagitta hadn't fully reported until yesterday and he only read the first two records on the flight to Moscow.  
“Its a big operation but not that much work. It breaks down to a relatively simple job. Just a lot of teams to manage and a lot of meetings to attend.“  
Yassen was still the mind reader he was when Alex was fifteen.  
They spent the rest of the ride to their hotel room in silent. It felt good to have his mentor next to him. His familiar presence and the natural soothing aura that he seemed to radiate constantly. 

Alex was surprised when he was first asked to meet up with Yassen in Moscow. Their last meeting laid only a few weeks in the past. It was unusual that they met each other that frequently since Alex got in charge of the really important missions himself. His surprise was swiftly followed by worries and he had spent a lot of time thinking about the reasons for his attendance.  
Alex couldn't help himself and glance back to his mentor. The man was looking good. His hair died in a deep black and freshly cut and his face as smooth and emotionless as ever. Yassen always looked so young. He had to be forty by now but he could pass easily as in his mid thirty's or even younger. Forty. Alex thoughts wandered back to their conversation on the License to Chill. Yassen wanted to be retired by now. Did he ever regret his decisions? Being part of the executive board was never his desire after all. Did Yassen regret killing them? Getting their attention in the first place? And then having to take over all of SCORPIA just so he could retire in peace? Did he ever regret training Alex?  
It was his fault after all. If it never been for his training the board would probably never paid more attention than needed to Yassen.  
On this day, Alex Rider made a decision. If he would took over over SCORPIA one day, he would make sure to keep Yassen save in his retirement. Whether the assassin wants to spend his time sunbathing on the Far De Lance or reading books in a house in Saint Petersburg or whatever else he might have in mind Alex would make sure he could have it. That he would stay save and didn't need to worry about anything. Yassen had lost ten more years to SCORPIA because of him and Alex would make sure that he could spend the rest of his life in as much (or as less) peace as he wants to. 

Yassen probably noticed his gaze long ago but he didn't say anything. Alex swallowed hard at the upcoming knot in his stomach and looked away once again. His eyes were busy finding something to pay attention to in the colourful streets of Moscow. Anything to avoid the confrontation with the feeling of guilt that laid heavy like stones in his stomach.  
“I'm sorry Yassen, I really am“ Alex's voice sounded throaty and weak even to his own ears. He wasn't even sure for what he was apologizing in particular, For everything he had cost Yassen over the years. Not the money, not even the time. But the stress, hard decisions and everything Yassen stood through in the years. Him being a child, a teenager despite the way SCORPIA treated him like an adult. Him being stubborn, angry or afraid. Him being Alex Rider. And despite all those issues Yassen Gregorovich always did one thing. He kept him Alex Rider. He formed him, made him a liar, a killer, made him Orion. But he never destroyed Alex Rider. And he was glad for that. 

He felt Yassen's calculating blue eyes on him. After long seconds of silence, Yassen shifted slightly. “Alex“ It was nothing more than a sigh but Alex reacted nonetheless. He felt his muscles tense slightly and all of his attention was back at Yassen. The busy streets outside the car long forgotten. “I-“ Alex tried to explain himself but was cut short by Yassen's piercing glance. It wasn't his time talking. “I know you are Alex. But you shouldn't be. It was my decision to make and I was well aware of the consequences that might follow.“ Another long period of silence followed. But it wasn't uncomfortable. It was the same silence they kept while working together in a hotel suite or when they lied next to one another with a rifle waiting for their target. Both of them lost in their thoughts but still being hyper-aware of all their surroundings. It was a kind of silence that was more communication than most dialogue could ever cover. It was accustomed and soothing. And it eased some of the guilt that felt like acid running down Alex's throat. Could he ever repay Yassen for what he did for him? Probably not. But he could use his skills as good as possibly. The world wasn't fair. That was Alex first lesson learned back then on the roof with Sayle and Yassen, SCORPIAS service was needed and as important as the intelligence agencies, That was a lesson that took far longer to learn. But he could try his best and make it maybe a little less cruel. 

He spent the next twenty minutes looking out of the window and watching Moscow's streets while memorizing the natural flow of life that every city has. Everything that disrupted that constant flow could be a sign of approaching danger. He only lifted his head again when the car finally stopped.  
The hotel was a simple building in one of Moscow less busy streets. Expensive enough to be comfortable but still casual and unsuspicious without too good trained staff. Probably Yassen's choice.  
The first thing Alex noticed when they entered the lobby was the temperature. It was cold. He shivered and felt goosebumps covering his arms. Was he getting sick? Russia wasn't known for its summer vacation like weather but that cold? Alex had spent the last months in various warm climates. First Johannesburg, then a long assignment in San Francisco and his last operation back in Lisbon. He wasn't used to the Russian winter anymore. Yassen arched an eyebrow at him in an almost pity manner. He had noticed his discomfort. Of course, he had. 

They spend two days attending several meetings with possible business partners, met up with Dr Thee per teleconference and writing the missing reports from their last mission. It was a nice break from their normal 14-hour work routine. It was just after another meeting with Adam Welsh, a Sottish millionaire with more than questionable morals when Yassen announced that they had the next day off. Alex was surprised but decided not to push his luck by questioning further and just take a good opportunity at what it was.  
He had never really been to Moscow before, especially not with that much time to spend. A whole day off meant a bunch of possibilities. He found himself grabbing one of the see sighting guides from the reception when they went back to their room. 

After spending the usual two hours with his workout in the hotel gym, taking a shower and having a quick breakfast. Afterwards he sat down in one of the chairs in their room. He started studying the guide, looking for nice (and safe) opportunities to go sightseeing as Yassen entered the room. He had already been out of the room when Alex woke up this morning and didn't come back until now. Alex shortly thought of hiding the guide but decided against it anyway. Yassen had probably already noticed and there was nothing wrong with sightseeing, was there? It wasn't a secret that Alex preferred to use his free time to get away from SCORPIA, even if just for a short time. But Yassen didn't look annoyed, disappointing or amused when he saw him sitting there. He looked like he would consider something. Shortly lost in his thoughts, the ice blue eyes did not really focus on anything. The look on Yassen's face was gone so fast it could have been imagined from Alex. After another heartbeat, Yassen passed him and went to get something out of his luggage speaking a word with Alex while doing so. Another few minutes of silence passed before he started to speak again.  
“You want to see Moscow?“ Yassen's voice gave nothing away but he nodded slightly towards the guide in Alex's hand.  
“That's the plan so far. I want to visit the Saint Basils Cathedral, take a look at the Metro, you know just normal tourists things.“ Alex shrugged.  
“Just normal tourists things“ Yassen's voice was nothing more than a murmur. He then nodded slowly as if he had agreed to something that took a lot of considering. “I can show you if you want. Show you Moscow from the view of a Russian and former resident“Alex's eyes widened. “You used to live here?“ He hadn't expected that kind of information volunteered from Yassen. It came out of nowhere, Yassen stayed silent for a while and Alex already regretted asking but then he continued. “It wasn't really living but I spent some time here. Have seen Moscow from his less friendly side. But you learn a lot of facts while living in a city with that much culture.“ Alex smiled brightly. Not just because of the sightseeing tour he was about to have but because of Yassen. They never had time to spend these days and they rarely saw each other. Alex missed him. Yassen the patient mentor as well as Cossack the ruthless assassin. He missed his constant presence that felt like a strong reassuring hand on his back. And now he could spend a full day with him. Not for a job or SCORPIA but just because they could. Only Alex and Yassen. Orion and Cossack left behind in their hotel room. Alex then put the guide back into his suitcase and looked back at Yassen, not even trying to suppress the sheer happiness showing in his facial features. “When do we start?“

Yassen showed him much more than just the Red Square and the Metro. And he talked a lot. The last time he talked that much at a time was when he gave Alex his sailing lessons back on the License to Chill. They switched to Russian during their first half an hour and Yassen was more comfortable with explaining some of the things in his mother tongue. They visited Saint Bails Cathedral and Yassen told him some of the horrifying stories about Ivan Vasilyevich who ordered the construction back in 1554.  
Vasilyevich could have worked with SCORPIA, Alex thought with a bitter smile on his lips while Yassen explained how he blinded his architect so the design could never be repeated.  
Yassen spent several hours telling him about the different paintings, artists, statues and memorials in the many Museums of Moscow. His facts were interesting, good to know and sometimes even funny. Yassen was enjoying himself.  
After some pleading from Alex, they took a walk through the GUM. Alex, who had to spend the last years with SCORPIA in luxury wasn't taking notice of any of the expensive shops they passed. His eyes were locked on the intimidating architecture of the building, the colourful flowers planted in golden flowerpots and the giant glass roof that covered the department store. He felt like he was a child again. Spending time with Ian on one of their vacations. The sun had started to set when they entered the GUM and now it was dark outside. The day had been cold, but now it was freezing. Alex had already purchased a few winter outfits to keep the Russian cold away from his body but he still shivered as they stepped through one of the exits back into the Russian winter.  
“You're still not used to it? I thought you were better at adapting to various climate zones. Maybe I should look into giving you more assignments in the cold. You seem to spend a lot of time in the sun, lately.“ Yassen didn't sound very serious, but this was Yassen. You never know what might cross his mind. And Alex liked the hot, dry weather back in San Francisco. He had no interest in ending up somewhere in the rainforest or on the north pool. “We have temperatures way past zero degrees. I have every right to feel cold! And I don't get the Russian weather anyways. Why is it always cold? Did you even know what summer was before you joined SCORPIA?“ Alex immediately fell quiet after his last words. He probably just crossed a line nobody should cross. Yassen's past was none of his business. But the blonde man didn't even look bothered. He simply just nodded. “Yes, I knew what summer was, Alex. We had quite a few nice warm summers during my childhood. People tend to forget that Russia has seasons. Just because its cold in winter it doesn't mean its always cold.“ Yassen looked amused even as Alex started to roll his eyes at him. “Yeah, I know how seasons work. But it was cold, back in the cabin. And we were there in September.“ Alex was searching for any signs that show how much patience the Russian had left. He wouldn't want Yassen in a bad mood after a pointless argument. But he only looked amused, even like he would enjoy their little discussion. “We were in one of the cold parts of Russia Alex. I would have been worried if we had summer weather back then“ “Are you ever gonna tell me where we were? Or do I have to figure it out on my own?“ Alex stopped walking and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Maybe someday I'm going to tell you as a reward. If you're doing well.“ Yassen stood next to him and made no attempt in walking away while Alex watched the sky getting darker. Suddenly there came a new question onto his mind. “So what do you like Yassen?“ Yassen watched him carefully, taking his time answering. “I don't get your point, Alex. You need to clarify yourself a little.“ Alex rolled his eyes. As if mind reader Yassen Gregorovich wouldn't know what he meant. “What's your favourite season Yassen? Do you prefer summer rain or when the air turns frosty?“ Yassen kept quit. Instead of answering he started walking again. Slower this time. They spent the walk back to their hotel in silence. Yassen wasn't volunteering and Alex wasn't pushing it.  
He was busy opening the door to their room when Yassen suddenly started talking again. “I might be Russian, but I prefer summer. We had a lot of beautiful summers in Russia when I was growing up. Hot and sunny. They weren't that common but I always enjoyed them. We went swimming in the river or rode our bikes through the more shadowy streets.“ Alex stopped mid-motion. Yassen had been a child someday. He had friends, family and school just like Alex had. Was his childhood very different from Alex's? What had it taken to make Yassen give up on everything and go to SCORPIA? It was Yassen hand on his back that bought him back to reality. Yassen pushed him out of the way to disappear somewhere in the back. 

Alex couldn't stop himself from smiling. Yassen might not tell him everything, but he tells him more than anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to Moscow myself so any kind of information in this chapter is the research I've done. I tried my best but there might be some mistakes.  
> Edited: 27.10.2020


End file.
